Raiden's a Daddy
by Super-Silent-K
Summary: This is the sequel to Raiden's Birthday. So please read and enjoy, review and well read my story! If haven't read my first story 'Raiden's Birthday' then you wont get this story, but still enjoy R&R.


**Hey everyone I'm back!!! This is the sequel to 'Raiden's Birthday' so please read and enjoy and don't forget to review!!!**

**Characters will be OOC so you have been warned. Haha that sounds kinda funny.**

**Raiden's a Daddy**

Raiden woke up to the sounds of birds chirping as usual. He put on his famous thunder god outfit, however the top was different, since Ashrah ripped his old one during his birthday that was a few weeks ago. He teleported to Edenia and decided to visit Princess Kitana.

"Hello is anyone home?" Raiden called out. "Yes we're home." A familiar voice replied. "It's me Raiden, can I come in?" "Sure come inside." The voice replied.

Raiden entered the palace and entered the kitchen only to see Kitana, Jade, and Fujin having, well, a tea party, and Fujin wearing a frilly dress.

"Oh my god." Fujin muttered and banged his head on the table.

Raiden's eyes widened and soon he burst into laughter. "Hahaha you look so retarded Fujin hahahahahaa!!!" Raiden clutched his stomach and rolled on the floor.

"Please kill me now." Fujin muttered inaudibly.

After a few minutes of laughter Raiden finally calmed down and sat next to Fujin. "So Fujina…" Raiden started. Fujin glared at him. "Why are you here?"

"Well…Kitana and Jade called me because they needed help with a problem, so as soon as I came, they attacked me, next thing I knew I was in a stupid dress drinking stupid tea." Fujin replied.

"You are such an idiot Fujin." Raiden retorted and took a sip of tea.

"Shut up you bastard!" Fujin yelled and stormed off.

"Man he is so sensitive." Raiden said and took another sip of tea.

"So Raiden, how are things with you and Ashrah?" Jade asked.

"Fine, why?" Raiden asked curiously.

"Well because a few weeks ago, you two did it during your birthday party." Kitana added.

"Don't worry we…………………used a condom." Raiden replied.

"Why did you take a long pause after 'we'?" Jade asked skeptically.

"Nothing okay?" Raiden protested.

"Okay then Raiden we were just asking." Kitana apologized.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Hey Raiden it's for you!" Fujin shouted.

"Who could it be?" Raiden asked and walked towards the front door with Kitana and Jade following him.

"Who is it?" Raiden asked. Fujin stepped out of they way, and Ashrah came inside.

"Oh hello Ashrah what are you doing here?" Kitana asked.

"This bastard got me pregnant!" Ashrah shouted and pointed a finger towards Raiden.

"WHAT?!" Raiden shouted back surprised.

"You got me pregnant you freakin thunder god!!!" Ashrah shouted back and punched Raiden square in the face knocking him out.

"Oh my god!" Jade exclaimed.

"Damn." Fujin said. "I'm gonna go get some more tea."

"Ashrah maybe you should sit down. Kitana go take Raiden upstairs." Jade said and led Ashrah to the kitchen.

Raiden started to grumble and stir awake. He opened one eye and soon both. He sat up and recognized that he was inside Kitana's room.

"Oh what happened?" Raiden said aloud. "Ashrah knocked you out." Kitana replied who was sitting across from Raiden.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "Yes except for my bruising cheek and head." Raiden replied and rubbed his sore cheek.

"I never knew Ashrah could hit so hard." Kitana said.

Raiden grumbled and stood up from the bed. "You know if you two did it…sparks probably flied." Kitana began to snicker.

"Oh don't start with any puns." Raiden protested. "You know this whole pregnant thing was…shocking. Hahaha!!!" Kitana laughed.

Raiden growled in anguish and left the room. "Hey don't leave you might…short circuit!!! Hahahahaha!!!" Kitana was really starting to get on Raiden's nerves.

Raiden walked downstairs to see Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, Sonya, Jax, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Jade, Fujin, Sindel, a very pissed off Ashrah, Kenshi, Ermac, and Kung Lao. Kitana finally came downstairs and sat next to Sindel.

"What are you all looking at?" Raiden asked annoyed.

"Nothing." Liu Kang said. "So…how are you?" Sonya asked. "Fine." Raiden replied.

"So daddy…" Jade said. Raiden glared at her. "What happened?" She finished.

"You know I thought you used the condom I gave you." Ashrah asked with a cold and harsh tone.

"Well actually…I didn't use the condom." Everyone gasped except for Ashrah who became even more pissed off. "YOU WHAT?!!?!??!?!?" She shouted.

"Ow." Scorpion complained.

"Well the condom you gave me was a tad small." Raiden admitted.

Kitana snickered loudly. "I-I'm sorry, it's a cold. Hehehe." She lied. "Oh shut up." Raiden said.

"What do you mean small? I mean sure you're seven feet tall but that is no excuse to not wear a condom." Ashrah retorted. "Hey that condom you got me was for six feet tall men and I'm seven feet tall!!!" Raiden shouted back.

"Okay you two settle down. Now look, we're here to talk about the whole pregnancy thing not the size of Raiden's…never mind." Sindel said.

"Now look Ashrah all this anger is not good for the baby." Kitana said.

Ashrah sat down and pouted. Raiden sat down next to her.

"Now you two are going to be parents no matter what." Sindel said. "Too bad there are no such things as abortions." Ashrah grumbled inaudibly. "What did you say?" Kitana asked. "Nothing." Ashrah replied. "Whether you two like it or not, you both will be parents and like!" Sindel shouted and walked off to the kitchen.

The others left to give Ashrah and Raiden some alone time.

"Look Ashrah, I'm sorry for not using the condom, but now is not the time to be angry. We're going to be…parents and we both need to be there for the child." Raiden said softly and held Ashrah's hand.

"Okay Raiden, we're both in this together." Ashrah replied softly and gave Raiden a warm hug.

Meanwhile the others were watching from the kitchen. "Aw that is so sweet." Kitana cooed. "Pfft whatever." Scorpion said in disgust.

"Humph you're just like that because you can't get a girl yourself." Kitana retorted.

Scorpion clenched his fists and turned to glare at the princess. "Why you little bitch." Scorpion growled and stalked towards Kitana.

"Now, now you two calm down." Sub-Zero said. "Stay out of this!!!" They both snapped.

They both glared at each other until Scorpion took off his mask, as did Kitana and they both kissed.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Liu Kang shouted and fainted.

"Well didn't see that one coming." Kenshi remarked.

"How can you see, you're blind!" Ermac retorted.

"You promised you wouldn't yell at me anymore waaaah!!!" Kenshi cried and ran away.

"Gosh he is so sensitive." Ermac said and sat down.

"Hey where'd Kitana and Scorpion go?" Jade asked. Sindel shrugged and walked towards the closet, but as soon as she opened it her eyes opened wide.

Kitana who was wearing nothing but her bra and panty was making out with Scorpion who was shirtless and wearing nothing but boxers.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Sindel shouted and fainted.

"Well that was interesting." Jade remarked.

"I just hope the baby gets delivered soon." Ermac said.

**9 months later**

"AAAAAAAAAH!!!" Ashrah shouted in pain.

"Don't worry baby you'll be alright." Raiden assured her. "SHUT UP!!!" Ashrah shouted and squeezed Raiden's hand tightly.

"Ow you're hurting me." Raiden winced.

"Just a little more Ashrah!" The doctor said.

"Man that must really hurt." Scorpion remarked.

"AAAAAAAH!!!! OH MY GOD!!!" Ashrah shouted even more loudly.

"One more push, I see the head." The doctor said and was ready to pull out the baby.

"PUSH!!!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" The scream was then followed by a small crying. Ashrah finally settled down and looked to see the doctor holding a baby.

"It's a boy!" The doctor exclaimed happily. Both Raiden and Ashrah smiled happily at their new baby. "Who's ready to see their mommy?" The doctor said and handed Ashrah the bundle of joy.

"He's so cute, and look's just like his father." Ashrah said and looked up to Raiden. "Do you want to hold him?" Raiden nodded yes and took the small child into his arms.

"Hey there little guy, I'm your daddy." He said softly. The baby looked up to him and smiled who grabbed Raiden's finger.

"Aw he has quite the grip." Kitana said.

"He sure does." Raiden replied.

Being a father isn't going to easy though.

**To be continued…in another story!!!**

**Well that's it for this story, but watch out for my new story called 'Raiden's Fatherhood' so watch out and enjoy but for now review this one!!! If you read my first story 'Raiden's Birthday' then you'll know understand this story a whole lot more. Until next story.**


End file.
